Talk:Season 3 (TV Series)
from a blog don't know if any of this is true, and I dont't know how to verify it, so i won't post on the main page: :The sign you see in the video which says “Raleigh Studios, Atlanta” isn’t actually in Atlanta. It’s on the road leading up to the studio in Senoia. The land that studio sits on backs up to the property which is currently serving as Hershel’s farm. source: http://walkingdeadlocations.com/?p=400 The newscast video has since then been pulled from youtube. Wikiasmikia 05:17, March 12, 2012 (UTC) removed unsourced trivia to talk RE: *Glen Mazzara dropped several hints about this season on twitter; **The helicopter last seen in the Season 2 finale, Beside the Dying Fire, will make another appearance **New characters (other than Michonne and The Governor) will be introduced. ***When asked about any 'visitors' inside the Prison besides walkers, he simply replied "It's a big prison", hinting that comic book Dexter, Andrew, Thomas and Axel might be appearing. added by anon: 02:59, March 21, 2012 I could not find the quote: "It's a big prison" I will try to source this, but thus far I have nothing. Wikiasmikia 21:42, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :searching glen's old tweets with http://snapbird.org/ I could find no reference to: "It's a big prison" or "It is a big prison" Wikiasmikia 22:01, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Plot for Season 3 Speculation Isn't the plot in this section just all speculation? At this point Rick or the group has not seen the prison. While it's safe to assume that it will be the main location throughout the season(s), we don't know that yet. how do we know the governor is a main cast member? is there a source for this? 19:25, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I doubt that he will be a main cast member. He'll probably only be in the last four episodes. 20:10, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm confused. It says Morrisey will be main cast in Development History, but in the Cast section it says he guest starring. So which is it? Something happens from the comics to a different character... I haven't read the cmics so does anyone have any idea what this might be? 16:06, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Instead of Rick it will be T-Dog or someone else who loses their hand. User:Ttowen Well that could be it, but I think it'll be a different character getting killed by Thomas Richards. Fingers crossed it's not Beth Greene. They have more character development there, I think. 13:32, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Season 3 in the UK? When is Season 3 out for the UK? The same time as the US? 17:44, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm from the uk as well and I read somewhere that it will be on the 19th October (however I cannot remember the site where I read this information From) --Moodyrocks (talk) 16:22, September 26, 2012 (UTC)Moodyrocks Ending I really hope Season 3 won't be the last season. This is a really great show and probably one of the best I've watched in a while. I know AMC is splitting this season up into two halves of 8 episodes each and they are doing the same thing for Breaking Bad, which is in its final season now. HorrorFan01 (talk) 04:22, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry that's what they did for Season 2 of TWD as well, it's a release strategy, nothing more. They intend on doing 7 Seasons as long as ratings stay up and so far with 9mil.+ viewers for each episode of Season 3, I don't see that being a problem. Unlock Could this page be unlocked, so that people can update the information? Kaffe4200 (talk) 16:02, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :That belongs on your blog, not here. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 00:37, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :Oh sorry. New to this a little bit. Can someone please edit those synopsis' for part 2 of season 3? They're don't even sound plausible and it's obvious they're fake. Shupert (talk) 23:54, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Shupert amctv.com lists "arrow on the doorpost" and "prey" as "pale horse" and "killer within part II" still...not sure if they have the old names still, or if aotd and prey were fake/changed back. should they be changed on here? http://www.amctv.com/schedule#day/2013/03/10 http://www.amctv.com/schedule#day/2013/03/17 -- Deleted Scenes Anyone got any information (or the season dvd) on the deleted scenes? I know of a few, but would like to see/know of them all. I know about zombie Lori, Carol & Merle's conversation, and the extended conversation of the survivors in the prison following Lori's death. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 03:20, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Season Review Salutations, Here is a review for the series' third season just in case you can't find it. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 17:32, October 5, 2014 (UTC)